The Cheiftans Wife: Heart of Sekmet
by Mrs.DelkoWolfe
Summary: Not good at summaries but if you read it you will like it.
1. Leaving Ardeth Bey

Winning the Heart of the Chieftain's Wife

Chapter 1: Leaving Ardeth Bey

As the sun rose of the small medjai village. Everyone was still asleep in their tents as a woman snuck out of the tent she shared with her husband. Sneaking away to the stables she settled her horse and led it to the outskirts of town before climbing on and riding swiftly toward her parent's estate in Cairo.

The normal three day ride took her a day due to her riding through the night only to arrive at the estate in the early hours of the next morning. Putting the horse in the stable, she made sure that he was groomed fed and given water. She then entered the house and went up to her room. She quickly bathed and threw on a silk night gown before climbing beneath the sheets on the queen sized bed.

Early the next morning the woman rose and stretched. She looked around the room and smiled, happy to be back in her own room and not in a sandy tent in the middle of the hot desert. Getting up she saw a box on her dresser with a blue ribbon and a note.

_Layla,_

_Happy your home darling. This is a little gift from us to you_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Layla smiled and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful ice blue dress , matching shoes, jewelry and white gloves. Smiling even brighter she rushed to bathe and do her hair before donning her new attire. She felt spectacular. It felt good to be spoiled and wear soft smooth clothing. She spun around multiple time in the mirror before going down stairs to greet her parents.

Walking down the stairs she noticed that the manor had not changed one bit since she left. She walked through the sleek marble halls until she reached the dining room where her mother father and sister were seated.

"Well good morning there sunbeam" her father Seth greeted with a smile.

"Good morning daddy" she said cheerfully and moved to hug him.

"Oh my darling is home!" her mother Celine gushed as Layla hugged her.

From the corner of her eye Layla saw her sister Makara grimace.

"I see some things never change." Layla spat at her sister.

"I see you finally came to your senses and left that desert beast you call a husband." Makara said.

"You shut your mouth! He is not a beast!" Layla thundered while slamming her hand down on the table.

"Enough!" their father bellowed.

"Layla my sunbeam come join me in my study" Seth said and offered his daughter his arm

Layla accepted and walked out of the dining room with her father. They walked in silence until they entered the study and shut the door. As if on que Layla cracked and flung herself into her father's chest sobbing.

" Daddy I had to come back. Ardeth is insufferable! I thought he loved me , he told me he did, but the more I loved the more I got hurt. He never listens, he ridicules, he puts everything before me. I know it's his job to protect the most powerful ancient relics but should he put the same effort into protecting and loving me." She said through her sobs.

Seth looked down at the top of his daughters head and held her close. He gently cooed and soothed her, and soon she stopped crying. He handed her his handkerchief, and she whipped her eyes and nose.

" There there sunbeam, everything will be alright. You did what you thought best, and honestly I'm glad you left him. Ardeth Bey was not the best match for you. But I do have some good news for you." He said softly

"What is it?"

"James Bergenfield has been asking about you" he said gently

"James? I haven't seen him in ages. How is he?" she asked

"You can ask him yourself later this evening. We invited him and his family over for dinner" Seth informed his daughter.

"Daddy I just left Ardeth I can't possibly start anything with James right now."

"I know but at least consider it my dear. I only want what's best for you and so does your mother. Always remember that you are a Rahal woman. Your strong and you deserve the best. " Seth said while placing his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

Layla nodded and then excused herself to her room to freshen up her face. She met her sister on the steps and the two hissed at each other like two cats fighting over territory. However at the sound of their mothers sharp clapping the two separated and went about their business.

Reaching her room Layla looked out of her window and out toward the desert. Ardeth had been gone for a month and their last correspondence via his bird Horace had not gone well. She knew he would be arriving back in the village sometime that afternoon and that he would probably be furious when he found out that she left.

She shook her head to remove the thoughts from her head that dared to soften her heart toward Ardeth Bey. He probably wouldn't even notice she was gone and he probably wouldn't care. He barely noticed or paid attention to her anyway. How could she stay somewhere when the person that was supposed to want here there the most acted as though she was invisible? No, she would move on from Ardeth Bey, after all she is a Rahal.


	2. The Sad Return Home

Chapter 2: The Sad Return Home

Ten miles away from the medjai village Ardeth and his men rode through the desert with pride from their victory in battle, and a deep longing to get back home and rest. Ardeth grinned as he listened to the sound of his men singing about their wives or betrotheds. He listened as they talk about how much they wanted to take their women in their arms and hold her like there was no tomorrow. He was glad his men were happy, and they deserved to be. Their campaign had lasted a month; for once again someone had tried to release the secrets dangers of Hamunaptra upon the world. Ardeth shook his head, when will people ever learn, that if something is buried beneath the sand that it should most likely stay there. Ardeth was broken from his quiet thoughts when his best friend Nasir rode up next to him.

"Ardeth" he said with a nudge to his friend

"Ah Nasir, how are you my friend?" he asked acknowledging his friend

"I am quite well, but the better question is how are you?" he asked with a smile

"I am also well, just thinking is all" Ardeth told him with a reassuring smile.

"Ahh yes, probably thinking of the beautiful Lady Layla waiting at home for you." Nasir said with a grin.

"Actually my friend I was thinking of our battle and what needs to be done to insure the safety of our people. There are many things I have to do and discuss with the elders upon our return" he admitted

"Ardeth you have a beautiful wife waiting for you at home, and yet you only think about your duties. Ardeth no one in our tribe will fault you for attending to the needs of your wife and yourself for a couple of days." Nasir told him in a passionate tone.

"What are you saying Nasir?" Ardeth questioned feeling that there was more that Nasir needed to say to him.

"The last time I spoke with Yazmine she told me that Layla was very unhappy, and although she tried to hide it her sadness showed in her eyes. Yazmine asked her about it and she told me that Layla broke down crying in her arms. Ardeth she is suspicious that your love has faded and that there is someone else…."

At that Ardeth halted his horse as did Nasir.

"How could she even come to believe that? I would never." Ardeth said stunned and somewhat hurt.

"Ardeth you know as well as I do that your marriage to Layla was frowned upon because of her background as a rich and privileged woman with questionable values. Ardeth you are the one person besides Yazmine and myself that trust respect and love her." Nasir told him honestly.

Ardeth's heart pounded. He could not believe that his lovely desert flower was in such pain and that he had failed to notice.

"Nasir, tell me does Layla intend to leave me?" Ardeth asked

Nasir sighed "According to Yazmine the thought has crossed her mind several times. She doesn't understand how the one person who is supposed to want here there the most can treat her like she is invisible. Ardeth as your friend I'm advising you to please attend to Layla first when we return."

Ardeth nodded solemnly "Thank you my friend."

Nasir nodded and rode ahead, he could tell that Ardeth needed time to be alone and think about their conversation.

For the rest of the journey Ardeth remained deep in thought about Layla. Over and over again he pictured her face. The natural beauty she possessed was unsurpassed. Her chocolate brown eyes were deep pools that he downed in every time he looked at her. Her smiled was brighter than any star in the sky. Her voice was like that of an angel. He absolutely loved the way she said his name, even when they argued the way his name sounded coming from her lips was heavenly. And how could he forget her lips, soft, full pillows that he loved to kiss and her kisses left him wanting more and more of her.

Late in the evening the returning warriors rode into their village and were greeted with the smiling faces of the people of the village holding lanterns to guide their way. All the tenets had warm lighting from them and all the families were gathered around the returning warriors.

Ardeth scanned the faces of the crowd but did not find the once face he was looking for. After putting his horse in the stable he went looking for Nasir. He had thought about what his friend had said and decided to take some time to mend the relationship with his wife.

"Nasir my friend, I am taking your advice and taking time to spend with Layla" he said

"Good my friend I will speak with the elders on your behalf. Everything will be taken care of" Nasir told him.

Ardeth nodded and then left Nasir to go and find his family. As Ardeth approached his tent he noticed that it was dark inside and that there was no noise to be heard. He assumed that Layla was asleep, but not for long. He would cleanse himself and then give her the greeting deserving of a chieftains wife.

Ardeth entered his tent, lit a few candles. He quickly bathed and then headed to his bedroom in search of his wife. Upon entering he noticed that something was different. All of Layla's things were gone. He looked toward their bed which stood in the corner and approached it. He saw that Layla was not there, but instead a piece of parchment paper with writing on it, addressed to him.

_Ardeth,_

_If you are reading this then I have decided to leave. You are free to marry whomever you wish in my place. I know whoever you choose will make you much happier than I can. I have left the rings on bedside table. Do not fear I have returned to where I belong. Please do not come looking for me. Give my love to Nasir and Yazmine._

_Goodbye,_

_Layla Rahal_

Ardeth read the note and his chest panged unbearably with grief and angst. He could not believe that his bright morning and evening star had left. Nasir was right he had been neglectful. He hadn't learned the balance between Chief and husband, nor did he want to at the time, but now that he had it came at the greatest price…Layla.

Ardeth could not move, he could not sleep or eat; all he could do was sit and stare at the note and that is what he did for the rest of the night.


	3. A Proper Gentleman

Chapter 3: A Proper Gentleman

Meanwhile, Layla and her family prepared to attend the dinner party at the Bergenfield Manor. As they each descended the grand staircase, they were ushered to their car. Naturally Makara and Layla pretended to be the most loving of sisters, even though in reality the fact that they were sitting next to each other made them sick. As they neared the Manor Layla saw her father wink at her from the rear view mirror and she smiled feeling more confident and reassured.

As they exited their vehicle the girl were escorted by butlers behind their parents into the foyer of the large manor. As they walked past Layla could not fail but to notice the many stares she received. Obviously everyone was shocked that she would be there without Ardeth. Still she glided through the crowd with ease as though nothing could touch her.

As they approached the grand stair case Layla heard her parents being announced to the waiting crowd below in the lower ballroom. She waited behind her sister and rolled her eyes as her sister was announced and single men rushed to the bottom of the stair case to greet her, hoping she would pick one of them for the first dance of the night. As Layla approached the announcer spoke to her while looking at the list of names in his hand.

"Mrs. Bey, I presume?" he asked.

"No, Ms. Layla Rahal" she said in a sweet but correcting tone.

The announcer nodded and cleared his throat.

"Ms. Layla Rahal!" he said loudly into the room

The crowd went deathly silent as Layla descended the stairs. She smiled down at all the faces graciously. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked to see James Bergenfield bowed at the waist with his hand extended to her. Taking his hand she watched as he rose and grinned at her and slightly lowered her head as she curtsied to him before her escorted her into the crowd as the noise began to build once again.

The two walked slowly around the noisy crowd as James introduced and re-introduced her to people both new and old. Layla smiled and graciously answered questions about her life with the Med-jai and why she decided to return to "proper" society. Once the initial greetings were finished each lady was escorted into the dining room adjacent to the ballroom by a gentleman.

As James escorted Layla into the dining room he smiled devilishly at her and led her to a place of honor near the head of the table, on the right of his father, next to his mother and across from him. Everyone was shocked by this bold moved, even Layla. Throughout dinner Layla was bombarded with even more questions.

"Layla my dear, you must tell us how is life in the middle of the Sahara?" Lilly Arlington the wife of Lieutenant Harvey Arlington asked

Layla finished her bite of steak and smiled to hide her irritation of people's ignorance to the beauty of the Med-jai culture.

"You make it sound as though we live in the middle of the dessert Lilly." Layla said with a laugh, "Actually there are several oases located within the Sahara the village is located in one of them."

"Well I heard that the men treat their women like slaves." Lady Christie Rose said aloud.

"Actually that couldn't be further from the truth Lady Rose. Ardeth never raised a hand to me. In Med-jai culture it is an extreme act of dishonor to harm a woman or to treat a woman especially ones wife with disrespect or dishonor. Women are held to very high esteem, which is more than I can say for most in this room." She said with a grin to her dad whom chuckled silently.

"Well what kind of men are this Med-jai?" Harvey Arlington asked.

"Military mostly" Layla responded.

"Military you say. I heard that these men are mercenaries" he pressed further.

"No not at all far from it. Med-jai only kill when needed. They are more or less protectors of sacred sites and artifacts of Ancient Egypt, especially those that legend has could be dangerous." She said

"And how is it being a wife of one of these men?" Lilly asked

"It is like being a wife to any military man. It is hard. There are times when he must leave and doesn't return for months but yet you stay and pray that he will return safely to you and in the same condition as when he left. You pray that by the rising of the sun you'll see him ride into town and that you'll be able to run into his arms and then take him in yours and never have to let him go for a long time." She said with a sigh as her memories traveled back toward Ardeth, and how much more in love she became with him every time he returned from battle.

"Well naturally, but then I must ask Ms. Rahal why are you not waiting now what brings you back?" Harvey asked

"I realized that though I loved Ardeth very much, the wife of a Med-jai Chief is not where I belong. There were admittedly more bad times then good, but I have no one but myself to blame. I was blinded by adventure and a rouge smile but I have since come to my senses." Layla said

"Well we all make mistakes, but we learn from them. However your humbleness should hold a lesson for all women in this room. You are truly a goddess amongst women Layla." James said to her effectively putting a stop to questions about her life.

Layla smiled in thanks and dinner continued with much more light hearted conversation. After dinner the crowd formed back in the ballroom for music and dancing. As is tradition the head of the household and his wife begin the first dance while young ladies claw for attention from James. Layla laughed at the sight and stood next to her father at the back end of the room.

Moving past the sea of women eager for his attention James determinedly made his way toward Layla.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her with a bow

"Yes you may." She responded with a curtsy.

As James led her out on the floor she chuckled at the jealous looks from the girls on the side. James smiled at her as they glided across the floor. Gradually other began to join in the dance and as the floor became crowded James led Layla into the garden. Once they were alone he hugged her like he had been wanting to all night.

"Oh Layla I'm so glad your back" he said

Layla laughed "I'm glad to be back James" she said hugging him back.

"Shall we walk?" he asked extending his arm to her.

"We shall" she said while looping her arms though his.

As they walked deep into the garden they talked about everything and nothing. They laughed and joked with one another as though Layla had never left. As they approached the family's private lake they walked on to the dock as sat in the gazebo at the end of it. Layla smiled and looked up to the moon and a small part of her wondered if Ardeth was looking at it too and thinking of her.

"Layla I must confess the reason for this walk is not just because I missed you." James said

"Really then what is the reason?" Layla asked with a smirk.

"It is because I am in love with you, and I always have been. The day you left with Ardeth Bey was the most painful day of my life. I should have told you long ago, but I did not have the courage and my own cowardice cost me you. Layla you are nothing short of a goddess and if you allow me I will show you the worship you deserve everyday and every night. You deserve nothing less than a proper gentleman." He said

"I don't know what to say" she said

"Say yes" he pressed.

"James this is so much. I just left my husband and now this. It is a lot to process all in one day. I need some time to think. This is a big transition for me I just need to think it over. I rushed into one relationship and it did not do me any good, I do not want to rush into another." She said honestly.

"I understand take all the time you need." He said with a smile.

"Thank you James" she said and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Well now let's get you back to the house. The party will be ending soon." He said as he took her hand and led her back to the house.

Arriving back just in time the two slipped into the dancing crowd as though they had never been gone. After the last dance James escorted Layla to her father's car and helped her in.

"Goodnight my fair Layla" James said with a smile

"Goodnight James." She relied as he closed the door and the car started down the drive way.

"I trust everyone had a good time" Seth said

"Yes a very good time" Layla said with a smile to her father that only he understood.

The rest of the ride was silent and everyone quickly retired to bed upon their return, everyone except Layla who could not help but to stare at the only picture of Ardeth she had. Going to her window she looked up at the moon that was still shinning bright and thought of Ardeth.

"Why do you torment me so?" she asked to no one before closing her drapes and going to bed.


	4. A Personal Question

Chapter 4: A Personal Question

The next morning found Ardeth in the same position as the previous night. He still could not believe that his desert flower had left him. Inwardly he knew he only had himself to blame. He looked over the note once more and read every line over. "_Please do not come looking for me"_ she had asked of him. He knew he should honor this request but yet he knew he wouldn't and couldn't. He had to find a way to get her back. He immediately decided that he would do what was necessary to bring Layla home. He quickly washed and put on clean robes. He gathered some things and then left without looking back. On his way to gather his horse he was stopped by Nasir.

"Ardeth!" Nasir called to his friend.

"Nasir my friend, Layla has left I must go and bring her back." Ardeth said to his friend

Nasir nodded "We know she has been spotted by some of our men in Cairo. She is at her parents estate."

"Then that is where I must go." Ardeth said and started to put the saddle on his horse when Nasir grabbed his friends arm.

"Ardeth there is more. We fear Layla is in grave danger." Nasir said with a serious look.

Ardeth looked at his friend with concern "What do you mean danger?" he asked

"Ardeth I must ask you, how much do you trust Layla?" he asked

"I trust her with my life." Ardeth answered gravely not liking where this conversation was going in the least. "Nasir tell me plainly what is going on!"

"Layla has been seen in the company of James Bergenfield, we believe that he plans to steal the heart of Sekmet." Nasir said

Ardeth's face paled. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "Layla's necklace" he said in a grave and worried tone one that betrayed all the fear he felt.

Nasir nodded "It is only a matter of time before he notices it. The council of elders has requested your presence. They fear Layla might betray our secrets."

"She would never. She may not love me anymore but she would never put us at risk." Ardeth spat hating the accusation and suspicion Layla was under.

Nasir nodded "I know my friend, but the council insists. Come now the sooner you speak with them the sooner we can rescue Layla."

Ardeth nodded and followed Nasir. Ardeth clenched his fists and cursed himself. If only he had been a proper husband she would not be in this kind of danger. He had no one but himself to blame. Even more so he knew the council wasn't going to like the fact that he had given Layla the heart of Sekmet, one of the most dangerous of ancient possessions as a gift.

As they neared he tent Ardeth squared his shoulders and stood tall prepared to defend Layla to the death.


	5. A Terrible Scheme

Chapter 5: A Terrible Scheme

Meanwhile James along with a few of his cohorts met in the study of his parent's estate.

"Have you located the scrolls Jahmal?" James asked a dark skinned tall muscular man

"I have" he said in a gruff voice as he present the scrolls

"Excellent" James said rubbing his hands together and letting a twisted smile curl across his face.

"The question is have you located the jewel?" Makara said walking in.

"Ah Maraka, my love. Nice of you to grace us with your presence" James said as she walked toward him .

When she reached him she sat on his lap and kissed him lustfully. Pulling away she smiled at him then regarded each of the men in the room respectful with an acknowledging glance.

"As for the jewel my dear not yet. I'm afraid your sister hold loyalty to that desert brute. Why don't you ask her?" James suggested

"She would never tell me she hates me." Makara said . "You James are our best chance. Make the little mouse fall for you. Show her that you are everything Ardeth Bey is not and she will spill every secret she knows including the location of this jewel." She added with a purr.

"Ardeth Bey the Med-jai?" Another man in the room questioned

"Yes that Ardeth Bey, which is why you must be careful when procuring the next list of items." James said handing the list over to Jahmal.

"Yes the Med-jai are everywhere even in this very city." Makara said

"You all are dismissed" James said with a nod to the men

They nodded and exited leaving Makara and James alone in the study. James grabbed her face and kissed her again.

"Makara my love once we have the jewel we will be able to rule the world. Make it into our image." James said while picking her up and sitting her onto the desk in front of him and began to send a trail of kisses up her leg.

" Yes but that is only if you get the little mouse to tell you what she knows. Once we have the jewel we will be able to control the goddess Sekmet andregin her wrath down upon the world making everyone cower at our feet. And then I will be able to crush that little mouse under my feet." Makrara laughed

"Why do you hate her so much?" James asked as he undid the buttons on her shirt exposing her undergarments and breasts to him

"What does it matter why?" she hissed

"Just curious" James said as he circled one nipple with his thumb.

"All will be revealed in time my love" Makara said to him with a seductive smile.

James smiled at her "I love it when your evil" he said and thrust himself into her as he claimed her lips with his own in order to muffle her screams of pleasure.


	6. Present Your Defense

Chapter 6: Present Your Defense

Ardeth and Nasir slowed their pace as they neared the tent of the elders. Nasir clapped a hand on his friends shoulder and gave a small smile as a sign of reassurance as he opened the flap of the tent for him. Ardeth nodded in thanks as he entered.

"Ardeth Bey you are accused of giving one of the most dangerous items in history to a woman who can easily betray us" the elder named Omar spat.

"The heart of Sekmet is with my wife Layla yes." Ardeth said smoothly. "However I can assure the council that Layla will not betray us."

"How can you be so sure Ardeth? Did she not leave do to a disagreement with you?" another elder Akar asked

"Layla left because I was not a good husband to her, not because she does not love the people of this village. I know she will not betray us because I know her heart. She is a good and honest woman she will not let darkness fall upon us." Ardeth said in Layla's defense.

"Ardeth I feel there is more you are not telling us about your decision" the eldest and kindest of the elders Alim said.

"Layla is the reincarnation of Hathor." Ardeth said

"So she is the goddess of beauty Hathor is not a danger!" Omar spat.

"Remember Omar Hathor is Sekmet but her gentler half." Alim stated.

"Yes Layla has not idea. I never told her. I know she would not betray us. Please let me go and bring her back. She is in grave danger" Ardeth pleaded

"Go and bring her back." Alim said with a wave of his hand.

Ardeth nodded and bowed and then ran toward the stables to get his horse.

"Alim you are far too trusting of that girl" Omar said with a scowl

"I must concur. She is far too dangerous especially since she does not know the power that she holds. She can be used for evil and she is already falling into the wrong hands." Akar stated factually.

"I trust Ardeth. Though mistaken I know where his intentions were, and above all we should all trust our Chieftain." Alim said to his colleagues

Meanwhile Ardeth swiftly made his way Cairo. He pushed his horse to the limit. He knew the ride would be at least two days but he couldn't stop and the thought of Layla, his Layla in the arms of another man drove him insane.

He did not know how long he traveled or whether or not he had slept at all in the two days ride. All he remembered was being outside the city of Cairo and now he found himself at the gates of her parent's estate yelling her name.

"Layla, Layla!" Ardeth yelled

"Ardeth stop yelling. Layla is still asleep. Come inside and get refreshed and take some rest." Seth told him.

Ardeth nodded and walked inside with Seth.

"Seth, Layla is in great danger" Ardeth said urgently.

"What kind of danger?" Seth asked

"Please let us talk inside and I will explain everything" Ardeth said while looking around.

Seth nodded and led him inside hastily. Unknown to them Makara had heard everything. She growled knowing that Ardeth was on to James and that sooner or later the plan would be traced to her. She couldn't let that happen.

Slipping out the back of the estate Makara quickly ran to Jahmal's hideout to deliver the news and slip him some extra money to make sure that all loose ends would be tied up once she had the jewel.


End file.
